Stormy Nights
by CeruleanKitten
Summary: This is going to be a one shot veiw into a stormy night spent with Alice and Jasper. It'll be broken into a few chapters however. Jasper returns to a nearly empty house, finding Alice home alone. Lemony goodness coming up!
1. Chapter 1

Ok, so this is my first fan fiction and it's basically going ot be a one shot of pure smut : ) (unless of cours peeps really like it, then I may lengthen it)

WARNING: I tend to be extremely graphic, so this is definitely not for underage readers or those touchy on the subject.

Anyone else ever thought that with jaspers bad boy background he'd be rough, *growl* I sure did! Toss in a little southern gentleman hospitality and you have this… (takes place about mid eclipse, not that I matters, but just to give you a time frame : ) This is a little teaser, I'll do more tonight when I get back from work.

Comments? suggestions? please reveiw!

JPOV

I leapt up to the large open window of our room, mine and Alice's, landing silently, the rain droning on outside. The room was dark, the house quiet, save for the small light streaming from the closet. Everyone had decided to go hunting, Alice opting to stay behind in case Bella called. We'd taken to leaving one person home as often as possible since the killings in the town over.

I crept over towards the open door, shoes making no sound on the hardwood, peering into the lit room. Alice stood with her back to me, hands on her hips as she surveyed the back half of the massive closet. The cold didn't bother her as she stood in a short jeans skirt and blue tank top, barefoot tapping a tattoo with the rain.

My eyes narrowed as I stalked into the room, her lovely scent permeating it, driving me towards her.

I was a few feet from her when she spoke, not even turning around, "You'd better not be dripping water all over the floor, Jasper; you know how Esme is about water spots on the wood."

I growled, she always waited until I was close enough to think I'd finally snuck up on her, before bursting my bubble.

She finally turned and tsked, "Look, you left a trail from the window in." She shook her head, a small smirk tilting her lips. She canted her hip, crossing her arms under her breasts, God lifting them towards the square necked hem; head tilted charmingly to the side. My little pixie, my sexy fairy.

I smiled, more a baring of teeth as I reached up slowly…and pulled the light cord. The room darkened, lit only by the storm.

Okay, I know it's itty bitty, please don't hate me : ( I promise to get more up as soon as possible and the lemoney goodness is just around the cornor!

So please reveiw, I'd luv any comments and suggestions.

And if people have any other story suggestions or request I will see what I can do ;) thanks for your time!


	2. Chapter 2

So I just wanted to clear one thing up, I figure that since they are both cold they wouldn't think the others touch was chilly, you know? To them touching each other would be like two humans touching.

Also, do you guys like that I use the chapters to ounce between charcaters or do you want me to just get on with it and bounce with in the chapters?

Reveiw please!

APOV

He stood before me, still dripping, his unruly mop of curls weighted down and a feral smile titling his lips. Lord what this man did to me. I knew he'd try to sneak up on me, and I couldn't resist teasing him. But now I pulled back from my gift, wanting to be surprised.

He stood frozen, his growl rumbling in the room, seeming to reverberate in my chest. Suddenly, he stood before me, his face running up the side of my neck, inhaling deeply.

Just like that I felt myself melting, a deep heat settling low in my belly. I shuddered at the feel of his tongue rasping just below my ear, his teeth lightly settling on my skin.

He was so close, so close to going over his personal edge. Storms had this effect on him, driving his animal to the surface. He just needed a little push…

I gasped as his teeth bit harder, now was my only chance before I was swept under. I jerked back with a laugh at his disgruntled growl and darted around him. Or at least attempted to dart around him, his arms wrapped around me and jerked me back against him.

I moaned as my back met his front, his hand swept into my hair, clenching in the short strands and jerking my head back. I felt his breath against my nape before his teeth bit down hard. I cried out, eyes fluttering closed at the feeling of sheer dominance his teeth piercing my skin evoked.

I writhed back into him, grinding my ass into him. He growled, nearly a purr, at my reaction; the sound vibrating down my spine, caught between his teeth. A whimper slipped from me at the sensation, I almost missed his hands sliding down my sides. He reached the hem of my jean skirt, sliding it up, so slow; the rough denim slipping along the tops of my thighs.

"Jasper" I gasped, he jerked at the sound, the skirt yanked to my hips in one smooth move, pulling another cry from me.

His hands moved back down from the hem, freezing as the met curls instead of fabric. I laughed softly, I may not have wanted to see what exactly was going to happen, but that didn't mean I wasn't anticipating a few things.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

So, I have no reviews and that's a little sad, please someone say something so I know I'm at least being looked at! Even if you don't like it : ( Should I continue? Does my writing suck?

JPOV

"Aw Alice," I didn't get out much more, and even that little bit was nearly unintelligible with the deep gravelly tone I used. I fought not to take her to rough, not to pound her through the wall…

Her wet heat drew me like a magnet, I slipped my hand though her curls, she gasped and arched back into me. I hissed as her ass rubbed my cock, the friction unbearable. I jerked against her, driving roughly into her, the thin material of my pants the only barrier keeping me from entering her. I slipped through her cream, finding her tiny opening and slipping in. Her walls clenched tight, nearly preventing me from entering her further. Alice gasped and arched into my arms, legs curling back around my thighs; arms cart wheeling back to lock around my neck.

I forged my way in, fighting her delicate muscles until I was buried to my palm; she writhed, grinding her clit into me.

"Jasper, Jasper, Please!" her cries and mewls gasped into my neck as she fought to get closer, fought to get me to move.

I refused to stroke her, holding her to me with one hand cupping her crotch, the other a steel band around her chest.

She gasped and wriggled against me, working herself on my hand. I fought to hold still, I didn't want to be too rough with her, my little pixie… It was getting so hard not to take her to the floor, force her to her knees…

Her mouth met my neck seconds before she bit down.

I roared the sound seeming far off, lust a haze that settled over me.

I spun her swiftly away from me, she cried out as she lost her hold and her back hit the wall of the closet. Her eyes flew open, mouth gasping for air she didn't need. My gaze jerked down to her heaving chest. I growled, teeth ripping through her thin tank top and the lacy bra beneath. I latched onto one milky beast the second it was free, creamy skin topped in the palest of pinks; one arm curling around her back to arch her into me, the other returning to its earlier task, plunging two fingers into her. She was wet and slick, silky with her own cream; it was getting easir to fight her tightness, to stroke her harder and faster despite her constricting muscles.

She cried out, arching madly in my arms, her internal muscles, layered in silk nearly strangling my fingers as she rode me like a bull. Her arms flew up to wrap around me, burrowing into my hair and clenching.

She was close, I could tell from the rippling of her tight muscles; from her heavy breathing. Rumbling, gravelly sounds continued reverberating within my chest as I switched breasts, and bit down.

She wailed, arching into me, strong enough to force her back from the wall despite my strength. She clamped down hard enough to trap me, her legs curling up around me.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

for some reason I'm having trouble loading this last chapter, sorry :(

I always kind of thought blood lust and lust for a vampire would sort of be rolled together. You could have one without the other but that they would closely resemble one another. Also with the panting/breathing thing, I kind of figured it would be almost instinctual, not necessary but something that they just do in remembrance of human lust.

APOV

Jasper suckled at my breast, his hands restraining me and stroking me. I writhed; his fingers rough as they stroked me, worked me open despite my attempts to trap him within. Suddenly he switched breasts, the shock of the air on my now bare breast nearly as shocking as the feel of his mouth trapping the other.

And God, when he bit down, I lost it. I shrieked, unable to control the arching of my back, pressing me tightly into him.

Suddenly I was falling, swiftly moving through the air until I met the floor. I heard the cracking of the wood and realized I'd hit the floor hard with jasper on top of me. Panting I looked up into his black eyes, his teeth bared as he panted. His hand clenched in my hair as he forced my head back licked up my bared neck.

Even in a lust crazed state he wouldn't hurt me, or allow me to be hurt; his hand had been behind my head when we hit the floor.

His head was buried beneath my jaw, snarling into my neck, his wet curls still dripping.

I panted, frustrated as he tried to regain control. My hands clenched in his wet shirt and pulled. It rent down the middle, the wet sound of the cloth ripping loud in the quiet room. I threw the scraps away from us, arching up off the floor to press my breasts to his chest. I cried out at the feeling, his hard body stiff as his other hand curled beneath me to hold my chest arched into him.

Suddenly he was moving; hands releasing me as he gripped the skirt bunched around my hips and ripped it from me, his face burrowing into my stomach.

My hands flew to his waistband, fighting the buttons and wet denim, why a button fly?!

He chuckled, and simply gripping the waist, he tore the jeans from him.

Growling he shoved me back into the indentation we'd made in the floor, hands hitting the wood beside my head.

I moaned at the sight, he was braced over me with hands fisted against the wood beside my head, my legs spread for his knees between them. The scraps of denim hanging from his legs in tatters, his skin glistening wetly, his scars a tribute to his dominance.

I met his gaze again; he was frozen above me, black eyes boring into me, teeth bared. Watching his face closely I lay my hands on his chest, stroking over the hard planes. Feeling the contours of his form, and the textures of the scaring, the densely packed musculature beneath. My hands travelled languidly down his chest and to his waist, I ran my hands over the deep groves formed at his waist were his powerful torso muscles met his hips. I bit my lip, watching him beneath my lashes as I stoked down farther, lightly grazing his cock.

A snarl burst from him, prompting me to stroke delicately around his base, teasingly. He struck fast, mouth catching my throat, his teeth gripping me tightly. I cried out, hands circling him. His growls were continuous now, vibrating down my neck.

I cupped the brutal thickness of him, my hands unable to close completely around his member. I had a second to stroke him, feeling the gathering wetness at his tip before my hands were ripped away, and slammed to the wood above my head. I felt it splintering around my hands bound in one of Jaspers.

His mouth smashed down into mine, head titling and forcing my mouth open; his tongue forging in, stroking and twining around mine. I whimpered, so caught up in the kiss, his taste, I missed his free hand stroking down my waist. That is, until it gripped my hips and jerked them up.

I had a moment of pressure before he thrust in. I cried out, the sound lost in his mouth, as he fought the tightness of my body. He snarled as he pulled back before forging in again.

I was lost in his mouth, twisting my hands in an attempt to free them as he fought to bury himself in me.

I pulled back and caught his lower lip between my teeth, biting down. He snarled, hips jerking and seating him to the hilt.

I cried out, releasing his lip as I arched sharply from the floor. His cock was pressed into the very far reaches of my body, the head nestle up against my cervix; burrowed into me as far as he could.

I wound my legs around his hips, clenching him to me as tightly as I could. He drew back, slowly, so slowly. Before sliding back, his silk wrapped stone through my desperately clutching muscles. His hands finally freed mine, moving to join his other hand at my hip. Once freed I gripped his hair, sliding through the unruly curls I loved so much; to pull his mouth to mine, drawing in his taste. His hands gripped my hips as he began a pounding rhythm.

I was oblivious to anything beyond his tough, his smell, his taste. I could feel every bump, every ridge and texture of him as we fought to get closer. His mouth pulled from mine, gliding down my neck.

Snarls and growls constantly rumbled from him now as he drove relentlessly forward. His hand slipped from my hips to my curls, combing through them to find…I gasped, shattering.

My back arched uncontrollably as he roared, teeth setting into my shoulder, biting down hard as he shuddered.

I felt him erupt in me, flooding me with him and the room with our smell. Darkness filling my vision in a way even a moonless night could not.

We lay gasping; I felt his tongue laving my shoulder where he'd sank his teeth. Hands stroking over my hips, still buried in me.

I released his hair, stroking his neck, fingers combing through his curls.

I felt him shaking, "Jasper?" Oh God, he'd always been afraid of hurting me, did he think he had, "Jasper, sweetie?"

He lifted his head from my neck, and I saw he was laughing, a grin splitting his face.

"I don't think Esme is going to mind the water spots."

I frowned, as he sat back, pulling me up with him; I clung to him with arms and legs, not willing to release him just yet. He was still grining as I frowned, still not getting it. He gestured with his chin, arms still tight around me. Turning I looked back behind me and gasped, seeing the mess of tinder where we had been laying.

"Oh no," the wooden for was pulverized, a bed of wood pulp and splinters, "Jasper!"

He threw his head back, damp curls bouncing and just laughed.

end : )

I fought with who I wanted to end this story with, Alice or Jasper. But I settled on Alice since I tried Jasper and couldn't really get the feeling of his aggressivness dominance but still retain the gentleness he would always feel towards her.

Anyway, I also wanted to explain that yes vampires do have fluids, Stephanie Meyer said so in an interveiw, it's just that all our human fluids are replaced with a venom like fluid.

So reveiw please! I luv to hear what you think I did right and could have done better on : )


End file.
